La Dama Venenosa
by Pandora Lawliet
Summary: Poison Mermaid, la conocida capitana de la "Sirena Mutilada" ha conseguido labrarse el nombre "La Dama Venenosa" por motu propio y gracias a su fiel tripulación. Pero lo que parecía un trabajo más se convierte en la mayor misión que les hayan encomendado nunca.


— ¡Al abordaje, mis sementales! ¡No podemos perder esta batalla!

La tormenta era cada vez más violenta, pero eso no consiguió impedir que una potente voz femenina se alzase por encima del estruendo. Las olas chocaban contra la recia estructura del navío, que se mantenía erguido a duras penas, pues el viento soplaba como un huracán. La tripulación se mantenía en pie como podía, esquivando olas y objetos varios del barco que se bamboleaban sin control, cayendo por la borda.

Una pegaso de pelaje añil y mirada fiera se mantenía con los cascos pegados en la cubierta, sujetando un sable entre los dientes, preparada para lanzarse la primera al ataque. Su tripulación, totalmente fiel a ella, estaban preparados para lanzarse en pos de su capitana. Todos miraban fijamente lo que se les acercaba a gran velocidad: un barco pirata, pero de los grandes, que les doblaba el tamaño a lo ancho y largo, en clara posición de ataque. La bandera de la calavera y los huesos cruzados ondeaba con violencia, y los corsarios estaban dispuestos a arrasar con todo.

Poison Mermaid levantó el vuelo, sujetando ahora el sable con una pata mientras sacaba una botellita de sus alforjas. Contenía un líquido de color verde que brillaba con luz propia; por un momento sus ojos completamente azules como el mar quedaron iluminados.

— ¡Teniente High Tide, a mi señal de la vuelta y suelten la niebla!

— ¡Sí, mi capitana! —contestó un poni terrestre de color tierra un poco mayor que Poison.

 _Espero tener suficiente con una botella_ , pensó Poison antes de dejar caer el sable a cubierta, clavándose fuertemente en la madera.

Entonces todo sucedió deprisa y de manera coordinada.

Con un grito, High Tide mandó a la tripulación a sus puestos de combate. Las bombas de niebla fueron cargadas en los cañones, las espadas y pistolas empuñadas, y la olla con la cena fuertemente amarrada. Mientras tanto Poison voló rauda directamente hacia el barco enemigo, esquivando proyectiles mortales que le lanzaban desde abajo con agilidad, hasta aterrizar en el palo mayor. Rápidamente destapó la botellita y voló en círculos sobre el navío, derramando el contenido del frasco.

La cubierta comenzó a arder con violencia, enormes llamas de color verde se elevaban al cielo tormentoso, la señal que High Tide estaba esperando.

— ¡Fuego! —gritó, mientras viraba el barco lo más rápido que pudo.

Mientras los cañones retumbaban en la noche tormentosa, las bombas de niebla se disolvieron al contacto con el agua salada, creando una gruesa cortina de bruma que ascendió rápidamente, ocultando el barco a los enemigos, que contemplaban impotentes como su propio navío ardía sin control, intentando apagar las llamas cetrinas sin éxito, salvando el pellejo y cuantos tesoros podían acarrear.

—Pobres diablos —susurró Poison para sí, alejándose volando de aquel pandemonium—, son incapaces de darse cuenta de que mi fuego sólo come madera.

Internándose en la espesa neblina que su barco había generado, se quedó unos segundos quieta en el aire, pensando qué hacer. Debía encontrar su barco y asegurarse de que ni los seguían ni había más posibilidades de ataques. Se pasó la pezuña por la frente, retirando la crin rizada empapada por la lluvia de sus ojos. Los brazaletes de sus patas delanteras tintinearon levemente, y le dieron una idea. Rebuscó entre sus alforjas y sacó un artilugio que parecía la mezcla de un reloj de sol y una brújula. Tras unos instantes observando la superficie del cachivache echó a volar en dirección noroeste, hasta que encontró su barco. Mientras aterrizaba suavemente su tripulación gritó de alegría ante un nuevo triunfo.

—Buen trabajo, mis sementales, buen trabajo —Poison alzó la voz, mirando uno por uno a sus muchachos, de distintas edades y razas—. Id a vuestros camarotes y descansad un poco antes de la cena. Que el timonel sea relevado. Teniente, acompáñame.

— ¡Sí, capitana! —gritaron todos al unísono.

Un tranquilo y alegre murmullo se extendió por cubierta mientras los marineros corrían a sus camarotes para ponerse a salvo de la lluvia, que arreciaba. Con un golpe de cabeza, Poison recolocó lo mejor que pudo su empapada melena turquesa salpicada de mechones azules mientras caminaba con elegancia en dirección a su despacho/camarote. High Tide la seguía, embelesado con el vaivén de sus caderas y esa elegancia regia que poseía la pegaso. Cualquiera diría que era la misma feroz pirata que había hecho arder un barco hasta las cenizas sin despeinarse.

El camarote estaba manga por hombro, con el suelo cubierto de cartas de navegación, planos y fórmulas químicas. Muchos cuadros, retratos y mapas colgados de la pared se habían caído, y la silla frente al escritorio estaba volcada hacia atrás. Por suerte, los objetos más delicados y peligrosos estaban fuertemente sujetos y guardados en pesados arcones clavados al suelo. Ya podía ponerse el barco bocabajo, caerse por una cascada o convertirse en submarino que el contenido permanecería en su posición. Poison colocó su silla en posición horizontal, recogiendo papeles y soltándolos en el escritorio, un enorme mueble de madera que a veces servía de mesa de experimentos. Se sentó pesadamente, resoplando.

—¿Bajas? —preguntó de manera sistemática, a pesar de conocer la respuesta.

—Ninguna, capitana —High Tide se puso firme.

—¿Daños?

—Una vela se ha roto durante el viraje, pero tiene fácil arreglo. También se ha roto el apoyo de uno de los cañones, pero no es grave y se arregla rápido.

—¿Pérdidas?

—Algunos barriles de zarzaparrilla —dijo con pesar—, aún quedan en la bodega, pero esos los habíamos sacado para la cena.

—No te preocupes, mañana hará buen tiempo y llegaremos a puerto en dos días, puede que menos. En esta ruta es poco probable que nos ataquen, y por el encargo de la vara sacaremos una buena tajada para conseguir la bebida perdida y pagaros a todos.

—¿Para quién es semejante armatroste? Pensar que una simple vara es un tesoro tan valioso que nos han perseguido siete galeones piratas a robárnosla…

—Una dama nunca revela a sus clientes, mi querido High Tide —Poison sonrió, lanzándole una toalla a su teniente—. Y ahora sécate, no querrás llegar mojado a la cena, ¿verdad?

—S-sí, mi capitana —el teniente se frotó la crin hasta que dejó de gotear.

—Puedes retirarte, me uniré a vosotros en cuanto me acicale un poco.

Cuando High cerró la puerta, Poison se acercó a uno de los arcones, el más grande del camarote. Dentro estaba el premio de aquella peligrosa expedición, lo que les había tenido en alta mar durante casi tres semanas y lo que había conseguido acabar con su reserva de azufre: el legendario Cetro del Alicornio. Aquella vara de oro macizo de casi dos metros era un objeto de cuento que podías oír en las tabernas si ponías la suficiente atención. Cuando a sus cascos llegó el encargo de ir en busca de aquella vara, no hizo otra cosa que reírse a mandíbula batiente. Pero cuando ante ella le pusieron un mapa con la isla en la que verdaderamente se encontraba el cetro, su espíritu aventurero habló por ella y aceptó sin pensar.

Si había aceptado el encargo es porque conocía bien a la clienta, y sabía que pagaba generosamente. No porque le cayera precisamente bien. En realidad, Poison detestaba a aquella pony.

Tras cerrar el arcón con llave, procedió a cepillarse crin y cola para después ir a cenar con su tripulación.


End file.
